


To Bee Pranked

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: Tommy and Grian are the ultimate trouble-making duo. But as the day drags onwards, a single question becomes increasingly apparent: Who are they really pranking?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	To Bee Pranked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/gifts).



> From: InsaneWolf  
> Request:  
> ((( Also with your request prompts and stuff, I read that and the first thing I thought of was Tommy and Grian getting into trouble. No idea why, it just happened. Do what you will. It's not really a request more of an idea. )))
> 
> This sounds like a fun one.  
> Note that this doesn't continue off my main story (Two Worlds) but happens in an AU where the Dream SMPers and the Hermits live on one server and have always been together. Not all of them really know each other, think of it like two separate groups, just in the same world.

Grian yawned as soft sunlight streaked through his window, painting his usual slate coloured walls gold. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and glanced over at his calendar.

Oh.

Oh no.

How could he have forgotten? A spike of energy and alarm pumped through his veins, and in an instant, he was awake. Dressing himself as quickly as he possibly could, strapping on his elytra wings, and diving towards the shopping district, hues of rose gold still glinting in the clouds.

It was Xisuma's birthday today. 

And Grian did not have a gift.

He knew that if he showed up empty handed, Xisuma would still let him in. He would give Grian a hug, tell him it was alright, and that it was the thought that mattered anyway.

But that was embarrassing. And rude. And Grian really didn't want to be like that.

He tried to think about what he knew about the admin.

Bees. Xisuma _loved_ bees.

He was about to dive towards the honey shop, when he realized a flaw in his plan:

The honey shop was owned by Xisuma.

He beat his wings against the wind, hovering in the air for a moment, so lost in thought, he didn't notice the other player flying at him.

Neither of them did.

Until they crashed.

Grian suddenly found himself in a tangle of elytras and limbs, with a loudly swearing British voice blasting curse words into his ear.

He gave a cry of alarm as he saw how quickly the ground was rushing up to meet them, and frantically thrashed in midair, as did the player he had crashed into. None other, than TommyInnit.

Tommy somehow managed to draw back his limbs and push away from Grian, allowing both of them enough space to spread their wings again, gliding to the ground.

They landed, hearts beating quickly, breathing coming in little gasps, shock at how they had just escaped certain death shining brightly in their eyes.

Tommy glared at Grian. "Can't you watch where you're going?!"

Grian sputtered in shock. "I could say the same thing about you! What are you doing dashing around this early in the morning?"

Tommy turned bright red. "I, uh, may have forgotten a certain birthday."

Grian paused. "Wait what? Me too!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you knew of Tubbo's birthday."

"Uh- I'm not. It's also Xisuma's birthday today though, and I don't have anything."

"Oh."

Grian rubbed his hands together, the way he did when he was planning something. "Well, maybe we could prepare something together?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So what does Tubbo like?"

Tommy blinked. "Bees. He likes bees."

Grian burst into laugher. "Seriously? Xisuma loves bees too!"

Tommy looked sceptical. "I don't even know if I should believe that."

"I'm telling the truth!" Grian insisted. "Fate meant for this to happen! We gotta make something for both of them that involves bees!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering a string of swear words under his breath, which confused, amused and impressed Grian all at the same time.

Tommy turned to Grian. "I wouldn't suppose you have an idea then?"

Grian frowned. "I was kind of hoping you would have one, actually."

"How about we release killer bees onto them?"

Grian gave a shriek of laugher. "I like the way you think, but I think for birthdays we should probably stick to something... less deadly." He was aware respawning was a thing, but it didn't make dying any less painful. Or annoying.

Actually, now that he thought about it, dying was mostly just annoying.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Alright. What ideas do you have then?"

Grian pondered it for a moment. "What if we covered everything they owned in honey?"

This time, it was Tommy who gave a loud whoop of delight. "Yes!" He threw up his hands and flared his wings in excitement. "Let's do it!"

Grian paused. "I dunno if Xisuma and Tubbo know each other. But what if we arranged for them to celebrate at the same time and place, and while they are, we go honey them?"

Tommy cackled. "I like the way you think too."

Grian tried to remember what Xisuma's birthday plans were. "I think Xisuma was planning on just a small little party over at his base, which means we have to convince him to do it somewhere else."

Tommy nodded. "Tubbo's having his in a meadow. Like a picnic. From 3 to 8."

"Alright. So how big is the meadow?"

Tommy smirked. "Big enough for two parties. It's the one next to the moustache guy's base."

Grian nodded, amused at Tommy's very accurate description of Mumbo. "Alright. How about this: I'll go and change the time and place of Xisuma's party. You go and gather honey. I'll join you when I finish my first task."

Tommy nodded, his bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement. "Deal."

Grian launched himself into the air, relieved to have a plan. He hoped Tommy would do his part, although his brief interaction with the loud, mischievous blond told him that Tommy could be trusted, as a prankster at least.

He tried to remember who it was the was in charge of planning parties. He was fairly sure it was Stress.

He pulled out his communicator.

Grian: Hey stress, can I talk to you about something? In person?

Stressmonster101: Sure! I'm at my base!

Angling his wings, he swerved gracefully in the air, heading southwest, towards the jungle that included many bases, including Stress's.

He dove under the stained glass rainbow, and landed neatly in front of her giant skull.

"Stress?"

She emerged from the nearby bushes., jungle tree leaves in her hair. "Hey Grian. I was clearing out some ground for a new build, but it's a surprise, so you aren't allowed to see. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Grian folded his wings. "Uh, are you in charge of throwing Xisuma his surprise party?"

Why yes I am, in fact."

"Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air, then leaned closer, lowering his voice. "So, turns out, today, there's another kid's birthday: Tubbo. So I was thinking, how about we do a combined party?"

Stress raised an eyebrow. "That... could work. I'll go invite him then."

"Wait!" Grian sputtered in alarm. "Uh, what if we joined their party instead? It's at the meadow near Mumbo's base!"

Stress laughed. "I can tell you have some sort of plan, so I'll go with it. Please promise me you won't kill anyone though."

Grian nodded vigorously. "I won't! It's from 3 to 8! Tell everyone!"

She nodded, and Grian leaped into the air again, flapping his elytra wings and disappearing into the clouds. He could have sworn he saw someone else also take to the sky.

* * *

Tommy frowned, thinking about the prank. It required a lot of honey. Where was he supposed to get so much honey?

Xisuma's honey shop popped into mind. But it was expensive. Tommy didn't have a lot of extra diamonds, and frankly, honey-ing someone's base should, in his opinion, be carried out in a much more creative manner.

Bees. He could get bees. Lots of bees.

A plan materialized in his mind and he headed towards the jungle, snickering under his breath.

* * *

Grian flew towards Tommy's base, after receiving possibly the most vague message he had ever gotten. He repeated it in his mind: come to base, honey.

Perhaps then he should be a little more concerned as to how he even understood it, but he swooped down to meet Tommy right in front of the younger boy's base.

Tommy jumped, swearing. "You scared me!"

Grian apologized, then laughed. "So, what did you come up with?"

Tommy rubbed his hands schemingly. "I've been breeding a... few bees." He led Grian down a thin staircase and into a large, concrete room.

It was filled with bees. More than Grian had ever seen, all in one place.

They buzzed around happily, bumping into each other, sending hazy clouds of pollen into the air, their wings shimmering.

Grian's eyes widened. He doubted that even Xisuma owned so many of the fuzzy creatures. "How did you get so many?"

"I bred them."

"I mean the original ones."

Tommy smirked. "Lets just say that Stress may be missing a couple bee nests. Or, more accurately, all of them."

Grian exploded into laugher, too impressed to be angry. "You did what?"

Tommy slung his arm casually around a bee nest, and the bee nearest to him nuzzled his fingers affectionately. "I saw you heading to her base, and figured I could grab a few while she was busy talking to you."

"That's who I saw when I took off! How did you beat me here?"

"I know a couple shortcuts to my own base."

Grian nodded. "Well... now we need bottles."

Tommy rummaged through his chests. "I have... no glass."

Grian smirked. Well luckily for you, I know a place we could get glass from. Sahara!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Does it even _work_?"

"Of course it does!"

Tommy shrugged. "Sure then. Since you own it partly, we get it for free, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

They landed inside the giant store, and Tommy peaked into the chest where one placed orders, completely ignoring a sign that read: _Nonfunctional. Do Not Use._

Grian tilted his head, also ignoring the sign. "Huh. See, the way that it works is basically you throw something in here," throwing a potato into a hooper to demonstrate, "and Sahara uses some fancy redstone to determine what you ordered, then delivers it to you."

Tommy threw another potato into the hopper. "Maybe it's broken."

"Or maybe, it's not open yet!" A loud voice boomed from behind the two pranksters, and they jumped, startled, to see Iskall and Mumbo behind them. Iskall marched forwards, his blue electric eye glowing fiercely. "Did one of you just throw potatoes into the hopper?"

"No." They responded at the same time. Iskall turned his furious gaze to Tommy. "I saw you!"

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. "You asked if _one_ of us did. The truth is that we both did."

Iskall threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why is it that everyone is trying their very hardest to break Sahara?!"

Mumbo shuffled his feet quietly. "I'm not." He protested.

Iskall whirled around on him. "Don't get me started on you! You still haven't patched up the hole your chair left in the ceiling! And that happened months ago!"

Mumbo muttered something about the height of chairs and turned away, sulking.

Iskall turned his fury around onto Grian. "And you! You should be helping us fix Sahara's redstone, not trying to jam up all the systems!"

Grian narrowed his eyes, amusement streaking his voice. "Iskall, I'm more than very sure that you do not want me anywhere near your redstone."

Iskall paused. "You do have a point." He admitted with a frustrated sigh. He glanced at Grian again. "What were you even trying to do?"

"My friend and I need glass. Or, a lot of empty bottles."

Iskall nodded grudgingly. "Fifty-third chest down the left. Don't touch anything else."

"Thanks Iskall!"

Tommy and Grian jogged happily into the back area of the massive building, taking a couple stacks of glass and flying out through the back exit.

"So that went according to plan." Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"Well at least we got the glass." Grian pointed out. "Could have gone worse."

Tommy smirked. "At least he didn't see me put potatos into the glass chest."

Grian gave a shriek of delight. "You did what?"

"When we took the glass, I may or may not have taken all that was left and replaced it with a few root vegetables in the chest."

Grian was laughing too hard to answer properly, struggling to even keep himself in the air. "You - you - you do know that means, the next person who buys glass will get potatoes!"

Tommy's smile widened. "I sense a prank coming up."

"Oh definitely."

* * *

The two headed back to Tommy's base and began collecting honey. Bottle after bottle they filled with the sweet golden liquid, until their hands and faces and possibly every inch of them was sticky and smelled of sugar.

Tommy tossed a filled bottle into their rapidly increasing pile of shulker-boxes. He tried to brush away a drop of honey from his cheek, but ended up smearing honey all across his face and he sighed, irritated. Grian sensed his displeasure at the messy task and smirked, flinging a handful of beeswax and honey at the back of the younger boy's head. It hit his hair with a slimy splattering sound, honey oozing into his blond hair.

"Honey fight!"

Tommy whirled around. "Wait what?"

Grian scooped up another handful of honey and raised it. Tommy grinned and grabbed a handful of his own.

Honey splattered the walls and trickled to the ground. The clean white cement turned a glittering gold. Sometimes, if they stepped somewhere new, they would get stuck from the sheer amount of slightly-dried honey.

Tommy accidentally fell face-first into the honey. More than once.

Finally, Tommy paused, panting, honey dripping down his face. "I think we have enough now."

He and Grian were covered head to toe in the sticky syrup, their clothes drenched. Grian smirked. "Maybe. Could do with a bit more."

Tommy laughed. "Lets go dump honey at Xisuma and Tubbo's bases now! We have enough honey to live off of for decades!"

"That's fair." Grian admitted. "We may have a _little_ extra."

Tommy turned around, inspecting his honey-coated elytras. "Do you think they'll still fly?"

* * *

As it turned out, they did not still fly and the two had to walk. After trudging around Tommy's base for a solid two hours, Grian began to doubt how well Tommy knew his surroundings. "I swear we've passed by that tree before."

Tommy scowled. "No we haven't."

"Yes we have Tommy. We're lost!"

Grian sat down, tired, not caring that grass was now stuck to his clothes. Probably forever, judging from how sticky the honey was. "We've literally been walking in a big circle around your base."

Tommy threw up his hands. "I mean, the land does look really different when you're flying, okay?"

"Grian rolled his eyes. "Not by that much. It's the same piece of land."

_Bzzzz._

Tommy turned around, confused. A fluffy bee flew up to him, a wild one, and began waving its antennae in excitement as it sensed the sheer amount of honey on their clothes.

The bee hung around for a bit, then buzzed off. "Well." Grian summarized, "that was nice. But we're still lost."

Tommy tried to draw a map in the dirt and failed, miserably, stomping on it before Grian could laugh at him. It didn't work and Grian laughed at him anyway.

_Bzzzz. Bzzz!_

They turned. Bees. So many bees. A cloud of bees that hummed happily, making their way towards the two boys. 

"Uh." Tommy stared, wide eyed.

The bees covered them, bumping into them gently, their stingers tucked safely away in their thick fur-like fluff. They gently poked at the honey that dropped from their cloths and caked their skin.

Grian paused. "This is nice." He said again. "But help?"

Tommy tried unsuccessfully to wave off another bee. "Don't look at me."

Grian sighed and opened his communicator.

Grian: Help. Bees. Can someone come to Tommy's base? We're basically right outside.

He waited a moment, then got a reply.

Stressmonster101: I gotcha, I love bees <3 bee right there!

* * *

Stress swooped out of the sky a few moments later and tried to hide her smile. "So, what is it you need help with?"

Grian sputtered, trying to deter a particularly curious bee from exploring his nostril. "I can't do anything. There's too many."

Stress laughed. "No worries. All I need is a few beehives, and some glass bottles to clean you right up."

Grian raised an eyebrow, a horrible suspicion creeping up his spine. "And you have both of those?"

"Well no," Stress admitted. "I have the beehives."

_No you don't_ , Grian wanted to say. _Tommy took them all to get bees._

"And I can get the glass from Sahara. Iskall told me they've officially opened the shop just a little while ago."

Grian stared at Tommy.

Tommy stared at Grian.

"We've honeyed ourselves." Grian said after a moment.

"My base is full of bees and honey." Tommy realized. "And Stress does not have beehives to help us catch these bees."

"And Sahara does not have glass. Only potatoes."

"And we didn't even get to honey anyone else because we had a honey fight."

They simultaneously came to the same conclusion, amusement, shame and embarrassment blooming on their faces all at once.

"Oh."

"We've pranked ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> To request an idea, please leave a comment in part one of this series.
> 
> Thanks!  
> <3


End file.
